quitterlequebecfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Texas
thumb Villes * Les plus grandes villes du Texas sont Houston, Dallas, Austin (La capitale) et San Antonio. Chacune de ces villes a sa propre personnalité. Houston est près de la côte donc le climat est sub-tropical. Cout de la vie *Lister ici les différences des couts des divers produits / services vis-a-vis le Quebec. Emploi 'Où chercher' *Les domaines d'emplois les plus en demande sont l'industrie pétrolière et médicale. *Voici un site web pour vous aider dans vos recherches d'emploi: http://www.riceprosearch.com/ 'Visa' Pour connaître les visas disponibles pour travailler aux États-Unis, veuillez vous référer à la page "États-Unis d'Amérique". Essentiels 'Nourriture' *La nourriture est généralement moins cher qu'au Québec. L'alcool coûte 30%-60% moins cher qu'au Québec ( il n'y a pas de monopole gouvernemental donc les prix sont compétitifs). Un gallon de lait ordinaire 2% ( 4 litres) coûte environ 3.00$. En guise de comparaison, un 4 litres de lait 2% en sac de marque Québon coûte 5,98$ au Québec. *Voici la circulaire de Kroger de Pearland: http://krogersouthwest.mywebgrocer.com/Circular/KROGER-343/003431295/Weekly/2/7 'Immobilier' Les maisons sont très abordables, et ce même si le Texas a été un des états les moins touchés par la crise immobilière. Houston Association of Realtors: http://www.har.com/ MetroTex Association of Realtors, pour l'immobilier dans la région de Dallas: http://dallasrealtor.com/ Austin Board of Realtors: http://www.austinhomesearch.com/ San Antonio Board of Realtors: http://www.sabor.com/quick.php?s=clear Texas Real Estate, l'association des agents immobiliers de l'état: http://www.texasrealestate.com/ Selon une étude du Pew Research Center, les villes de Houston et de Dallas sont respectivement première et deuxième en terme de séparation des quartiers selon les revenus. 'Santé' Houston possè de le plus gros Centre médical au monde, le Texas Medical Center. http://texasmedicalcenter.org/ Houston possède 200 hôpitaux. Ben Tau General hospital est un hopital publique administré par le comté D'Harris. Les gens sans assurance sont admis à cet hôpital Le temps d'attente moyen à l'urgence est 2 heures. Votre employeur peut payer en totalité ou partiellement le coût de votre assurance santé, faisant partie de vos avantages sociaux. Veuillez vous informer lors de votre recherche d'emploi. À titre d'exemple. Une assurance peut vous coûter 200$ par mois (célibataire) si votre employeur offre une assurance collective. Cette assurance comprend également les soins dentaires, optometriste, transport ambulancier, médicaments etc.. Services & Utilitaires 'Communications' Here is a list of the most popular companies: Verizon Wireless (pour les téléphones cellulaires): http://www.verizonwireless.com/b2c/index.html Verizon (Internet, TV et téléphone résidentiel): http://www22.verizon.com/?lid=//global//residential Comcast (Internet, TV et téléphone résidentiel): http://www.comcast.com/ AT&T (Internet, TV, téléphone résidentiel et téléphone cellulaire): http://www.att.com/ 'Électricité' Au Texas, l'électricité n'est pas un monopole étatique et vous devez donc magasiner votre fournisseur. Information pour les consommateur de la Public Utility Commission of Texas (site web gouvernemental): http://www.puc.state.tx.us/consumer/ Voici un site web pour comparer les différents fournisseurs d l'État: Texas Electricity Ratings: http://www.texaselectricityratings.com/ Houston Texas Energy Providers http://shyneenergy.com/es/ Transport 'Automobile' *Essence: http://www.fueleconomy.gov/feg/gasprices/states/TX.shtml *Assurances: Les assurances sont généralement un peu plus élevées qu'au Québec mais comprend l'assurance responsabilité. Bien entendu, plus la ville est grande, plus les assurances sont couteuses... *Immatriculation: http://www.txdmv.gov/vehicles/registration/registration_fees.htm - frais pour une voiture = 52.75 par année *Permis de conduire:http://www.txdps.state.tx.us/DriverLicense/movingtotexas.htm - Les frais pour un permis de conduire sont de 25.00 pour 6 ans. Vous pouvez échanger votre permis du Québec contre celui du Texas pour 25.00$. 'Transport en commun' *Houston: http://www.ridemetro.org/ *Dallas: http://www.dart.org/ *San Antonio: http://www.viainfo.net/ *Austin: http://http://www.capmetro.org/ Fiscalité 'Impôt sur le revenu' L'impôt sur le revenu personnel n'existe pas au Texas. 'Taxes de vente' *Le taux dans l'État est de 6,25%, mais les comtés et les municipalités peuvent ajouter jusqu'à 2%, pour un total de 8,25%. *Les médicaments et la nourriture (sauf celle préparée dans des restaurants) sont exemptés de taxes de vente. *Il y a une surtaxe pour les chambres d'hôtels. *Il y a une fin de semaine dans le mois d'août où il n'y a pas de taxe de vente, juste à temps pour la rentrée scolaire. Reconnaissance professionnelle 'Actuaires' *Si vous êtes membres de la Society of Actuaries (http://www.soa.org/) ou de la Casualty Actuarial Society (http://www.casact.org/), votre titre est reconnu partout sur la planète, incluant aux États-Unis. Vous n'avez donc qu'à signaler votre changement d'adresse. Les examens sont exactement les mêmes peut importe où vous les passez. 'Comptables professionnels agréés' Seuls les CPA, CA bénéficient d'une entente de réciprocité avec les États-Unis. Dans le cas du Texas, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être citoyen américain ou résident de l'État pour être accrédité, mais vous devez avoir un numéro de la "Social Security". En plus de passer l'International Qualification Examination (IQEX), vous devrez passer un examen d'éthique professionnel. Selon mes informations, le Texas est l'un des "états étranges" pour obtenir le CPA américain. Les spécialistes que j'ai croisé vous reccomandent de passer par un autre état considéré équivalent pour le Texas et de transférer votre licence. *Critères pour le Texas: https://www.thiswaytocpa.com/exam-licensure/state-requirements/TX/ *Texas State Board of Public Accountancy: http://www.tsbpa.state.tx.us/ *Un guide pour se qualifier au Texas: http://ipassthecpaexam.com/texas-cpa-exam-requirements/ 'Ingénieurs' Voici les critères du Texas Board of Professional Engineers (http://engineers.texas.gov/): *Baccalauréat en génie d'une université canadienne accréditée par Engineers Canada (Liste des programmes accrédités: http://www.engineerscanada.ca/files/w_Accredited_Engineering_programs.pdf). Si vous êtes membre de l'Ordre professionnel des ingénieurs du Québec (OIQ), votre baccalauréat est accrédité. *4 ans d'expérience dans le domaine (Canada, États-Unis ou combiné et inclus le juniorat) *Passer l'examen Fundamentals of Engineering (FE) *Passer l'examen Practice of Engineering (PE, dans votre domaine précis) *Test of English as a Foreign Language (vous êtes exempté si vous avez obtenu votre baccalauréat en génie à McGill ou à Concordia) Éducation 'Éducation post-secondaire' Le Texas possède de bonnes universités, avec certains programmes étant classés parmis les meilleures aux États-Unis. Si un étudiant est citoyen américain ou résidant permanent et réside au Texas depuis plus d'un an est éligible pour le "instate tuition", ce qui est un tarif réduit pour les résidents du Texas fréquentant une université texane. Catégorie:États-Unis